


hey there demons, its me, ya boy

by agitatedstates



Series: FFXV halloween week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cryptids, M/M, demon hunting, goatman is here, prompto is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: “Goatman! I’m dancing on your bridge! It’s mine now! Fuck yooooooooou”Prompto has his wings spread out, bright white in the moonlight, and he’s genuinely dancing across the bridge. Prompto has an unbelievable talent for drawing demons out, considering his methods, and his wings act as a censor for his entire surroundings. They haven’t fully tested it, but it has at least a mile range.He can also shoot razor sharp feathers from them, and Noctis falls a little more in love.orNoct and Ignis are raised to fight demons, the same with Gladio, and Prompto helps in a special way.





	hey there demons, its me, ya boy

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of ffxv halloween week! taking on the hunting supernatural beings theme, and sanj and i thought up some weird combo of supernatural and buzzfeed unsolved
> 
> (disclaimer: i havent watched spn in close to six years and stopped at like season five, so its more the concept of it lol)
> 
> anyway! remember to check out sanj over on twitter at @kidgrayson and ao3 at pumpkinsoldier

Noctis and Ignis were raised for this business. They were practically born for the cause, half brothers meant to save the world from whatever creeps up from the underworld. It was lonely, they didn’t really have a chance at being normal kids, a normal family.

Regis died on the job, a freak accident that left his sons without a mentor, and suddenly they were in charge of the  _ family business.  _ What little of a life they had outside of their dad is suddenly at risk, and Noctis doesn't know what to do. He has a boyfriend, sweet bright Prompto, who has no clue what his family does. At least Ignis’ boyfriend is from this life, Gladio comes from a family just as respected as theirs.

How can he explain this? Prompto wanted to move in with them, and Noctis wanted it too. But how do they go from this? Suddenly they need to travel around the country, the  _ family business.  _ He never wanted to explain this, to uproot his life. Noctis wanted a home.

It breaks his heart.

“Noctis?”

Noct hadn’t even realised he zoned out, but Prompto is sitting across from him, a cup of coffee and a look of concern.    


“Did you hear me? I need to talk to you about something.”

Maybe it’ll hurt less if Prompto breaks up with him, or maybe he has to move away and they’ll be long distance anyway. Surely there's  _ something  _ that can be done, something that’ll make the weight in his chest go away.

“Uh yeah. Go ahead babe”

Prompto fiddles with his hands, more anxious than Noct has ever seen him. He’s more scared than he’d like to be, and Noctis’ brain does nothing to help soothe the pain.

“It’s uh- it’s complicated. You know I was adopted right? I don’t really know where i come from but- it’s just kinda easier to show. Please don’t freak out.”

Noctis can barely follow the train thought, but he watches Prompto stand up from his chair and flexes his back. Noctis doesn’t understand what’s happening, but suddenly a set of  _ wings  _ burst out of Promptos back. They fill up most of the dining room, brushing the roof, and they’re reminiscent of  _ cockatoo _ wings.Noctis has never seen anything like it, and he’s reaching out before he even realises.

“I’ve had them my whole life.” Prompto sounds scared, his hands shaking towards Noctis’ face. “I’ve never shown anyone.”

Noctis kisses him, kisses him so hard that he feels himself bruising. This changes  _ everything.  _ If Prompto has  _ wings,  _ demon hunting isn’t too far of a stretch.

“My family has been hunting demons for generations.”

* * *

The four of them make a pretty good team. Regis left the family car to them, and it’s almost like it was built for the four of them.

The regalia was Regis’ pride and joy, decked out with everything they could ever need for the business. Industrial grade salt, holy water, anything you could think of. They’re professionals.

“Hey there demons! It’s me, ya boy! Come fuck me up, you  _ cowards!” _

Okay, Prompto isn’t a professional, but he gets the job done.

“Goatman! I’m dancing on your bridge! It’s mine now! Fuck yooooooooou”

Prompto has his wings spread out, bright white in the moonlight, and he’s genuinely dancing across the bridge. Prompto has an unbelievable talent for drawing demons out, considering his methods, and his wings act as a censor for his entire surroundings. They haven’t fully tested it, but it has at least a mile range. 

He can also shoot razor sharp feathers from them, and Noctis falls a little more in love.

“Guys. I think goatman doesn't like me”

Prompto is pouting, but his wings bristle as Noctis spots a set of glowing eyes behind him.

“I don’t know man,” Gladio points a shotgun just past Prompto, and he’s smiling. “I think he might be a fan.”

Promptos flies up the moment goatman charges forward, and the rest of them manage to shoot him down. It’s easy work, now that Prompto’s cut out half of the hunting part. Even if his methods leave some things to be desired, it works.

Prompto can’t fly for long, and his landings could be improved, but he’s only been doing it for a few months. He lands as goatman starts to dissolve, returning to wherever he came from, and Prompto stares at the puddle.

Ignis and Gladio are already heading back to the car, muttering about _respecting the craft_ as Prompto puffs his wings, so when Noctis moves up to his boyfriends its within the privacy of the bridge. Noctis crowds him against the bridge, smiling as he kisses him.

“You did a good job, Prom” 

Prompto has his hands on Nocts face, but there’s something in his eyes. Noctis doesn’t know what it means, what Prompto’s feeling. He hopes his boyfriend talks to him.

“Do-” Prompto swallows around a lump in his throat, and Noctis rubs circles in his hips. “Do you think thats gonna happen to me one day?”

There’s a shiver down Nocts spine. He doesn’t know what to say. Where did this even  _ come  _ from?

“I mean- what am I? We don’t know where I came from, no one does, and maybe I’m one of them?”

Promptos not crying, but Noctis knows an anxious spiral when he sees one. He brings his hands up to Promptos face, grounding him. 

“Hey, you choose who you are okay. Doesn’t matter to me, I know who you are, and I love you.  The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.”

“Did you just quote mewtwo?” 

Prompto laughs, and it’s all Noctis wanted. Prompto’s eyes still drift to the puddle of tar that was once the goatman, but Noctis can always bring him back. They bring the other back from the brink every day, and Noctis won’t ever let anything happen to his boyfriend.

Noctis thinks Prompto might be an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! im cosplaying one of these days, so only six fics this week (and im travelling too)
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if youd like!
> 
> twitter: @pitiossruins


End file.
